Naruto Of Nature
by The Lack Of Motivation
Summary: A terrible tradegy falls upon a small village and its inhabitants, one of which is a young boy who will witness the death of his parents. This boy unlocks great powers and something even more important. He will rid the world of vile people, may they be Marines, Pirates and even Nobles, let them all come. No more Mr Nice Guy, he is Uzumaki D. Naruto and is not afraid!


**Heyo, after a **_**long **_**while I've decided to write a new story, that's about it. Let's see how this one turns out.**

**I just fixed the line break in this chapter. Thanks for the heads-up guys.**

**You probably know how the talking and such works, if not then you'll learn as the story goes on.  
>Hopefully.<strong>

**Meh...**

**[SPOILER HERE - KINDA] - Keep reading if you don't mind.**

_Yes I am giving Naruto a fruit, but it's not a logia, nor a zoan (I hate zoan fruits), it's not even a paramecia really. It's something else, something new, something strange. Something (hopefully) exciting. So don't' start screaming at me for how lame his ability seem to be here, I already have a plan for it. Trust me guys, I hate reading about a weak character far more than any of you do._

* * *

><p>In a small village somewhere in "the weakest of the oceans", east blue, a celebration was being held. The whole village were celebrating their victory over one of their worst enemies, a group of mercenaries called Akatsuki. The fight was a brutal one as the leader of Akatsuki was the most powerful man in the whole island. Many people were lost in the fight, and such the victory required a celebration, not so much to celebrate their victory as to have something to keep their minds of all the people they've lost.<p>

Though, not all in the village were a part of the celebration, a young boy sat in what used to be his home. He sat in front of two bodies, one of them had blond hair - like the young boy - while the other one had red hair.  
>These were his parents.<p>

The boy is Naruto, and he just lost both of his parents.  
>The two of them made of his whole family, no cousins, no siblings, no uncles nor grandparents. So as he sat there aginst the rubble of what used to be his home, with tears streaming down his face, he tried to figure out how this had happened.<p>

"_One minute they were there, smiling as dad told more of his adventures, the next minute they simply... they simply stopped..._", Naruto had never been in contact with death, his family were pacifists. His dad Minato was a monk and his mother Kushina was a medic. They both sought only to help and believed that violence only brought more violence. This was going through Naruto's mind as he continued to grieve.  
>"<em>So why were they still killed?"<em> did this evil guy not know that his parents never did anything wrong? That they only wanted to help people? That they had family? Did he not know this?

"Hey Naruto," that was a voice Naruto recognized, "Come on, let's go, you can stay with me for a while." It was his dad's apprentice, Kakashi.

But couldn't Kakashi see that it was already too late? That both his parents already were dead? He knew they were dead. He had seen them die, he heard them die, he felt the blood run through his hands as he tried to stop their bleeding. Couldn't Kakashi understand that it was already _too late_?

He looked up at Kakashi who was trying to hold his own tears from falling, and then he nodded with a look in his eyes that unnerved Kakashi, or rather, the lack of a look in his eyes. They didn't look like anything a child should have.

They walked through all of the celebrating villagers and warriors, through the grand party that was being held, and through the marketplace. Naruto looked absolutely exhausted Kakashi noticed, so they went straight to his apartment so they both could rest.

When they reached his apartment Kakashi went to sleep, telling Naruto he could sleep anywhere, so Naruto went to the couch and went into a long sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Naruto woke up to the sound of food being prepared, he did not delude himself into thinking that maybe his parents deaths were all a bad dream. It was far too real and he had nightmares about it throughout the whole night.<p>

He laid there in the couch for a couple of minutes before a rumble from his stomach got him to begin dragging himself to where the smell of food came from.

"Ah, hey there Naruto," Kakashi said with a sympathetic voice, Kakashi's parents had also died when he was around Naruto's age "eat some breakfast, you'll need it." he made a motion with his hand towards a chair, inviting him to take a seat.  
>And so Naruto took a seat and began eating, before looking at a fruit which made him raise an eyebrow, the first emotion Kakashi had seen on him for a while.<p>

"What fruit is that?" Naruto asked and pointed to a green and brown fruit, in the shape of a pear, but with scales like a pineapple, though they were smaller.

"I don't really know, the guy who sold it said it was a delicacy in some other parts of the world." Now Naruto was interested, he took pride in himself for being quite knowledgeable on different types of fruits and vegetables, as he was a vegetarian like his dad were before him.

"Can I try it?" He asked with a low voice "If you don't want it of course."

"Well, I bought it for you, I'm not really all that into new food" The answer came rather awkwardly in Kakashi's opinion. Luckily Naruto didn't seem to pay him much attention, he just kept on staring at the fruit with a confused gaze.

"Hmm, it's not going to eat itself you know..." Kakashi said with a smile on his face, the smile was hidden behind a piece of cloth but you could still hear the smile in his voice.  
>With a small smile of gratitude and amusement Naruto reached out to the weird fruit, he picked it up and noticed a feeling of comfort washing over him.<p>

"_Hm, how strange..." _with a look of confusion on his face he bit into it.

"Blergh!" He immediately regretted that he took a bite, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to stop eating it. So he took another bite. And another one after that.  
>Kakashi just looked on in amusement as his master's son ate the fruit with a strange look on his face.<p>

After a couple of strange, mixed feelings, seconds Naruto finished the fruit, as he finished it another strange feeling came over him: peace.  
>A feeling such as <em>peace<em> wasn't what he had imagined feeling anytime soon.

He felt a bit disgusted with himself for feeling so at peace though, he should still be crying, he should be cursing the skies.  
>As if he could see the inner turmoil Naruto was going through Kakashi sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"I know what you're thinking, trust me." Kakashi told him in a sympathetic manner, Naruto simply looked at him strangely, with a gaze that said 'what gives you the right to say that', "When my dad killed himself, you might imagine how I felt, I cried, I cursed, I did all of those things."

He took a small pause there, "but the day after the suicide your dad was there, he invited me to your home and he helped me through it." He stared right at Naruto and he clenched his hand that were on Naruto's shoulder a bit harder, not painfully so though, "He and Kushina made me laugh that day." Kakashi withdrew his hand slowly, but still kept up the stare "I felt horrible, laughing so soon after my dad's death. You understand why, right?"

Naruto nodded slowly, as if unsure as to where Kakashi was going with this.

"Your parents helped me through even that, but I have to be honest; I'm not Minato." He broke his stare then and looked down to the ground, a bit ashamed that he probably wouldn't be able to help his pseudo-parents' son as they helped him all those years ago, "I've never been any help at these situations, but I can tell you what your father told me. _Your loved ones aren't alone, and neither are you._"

"What do you mean about that Kakashi, they're dead already..." with a depressed expression he continued, "I _am _alone, I can't say how tou-san and kaa-san are, but I am alone."

"Is that so? So I don't count then? Neither does your friends? The nice people at that food stand you adore so? Why do you say that you're alone when you have so many ready to help you?"

His words seemed to have hit the mark, as Naruto seemed to lose some of the sadness which earlier radiated from him.

After a while Naruto broke the silence...

"Kakashi," Naruto started, which got the older man's attention, "what should I do then? I don't know anymore." He then made looked at Kakashi and continued, "father was a kind man, but his kindness did him no good against the Akatsuki, what should I do...?"

Kakashi was quiet for a while, it was very important that he didn't say the wrong things now.

"...There are several things you could do... You could live for revenge, but that existence is a very sad one, and even when attaining that revenge your victory would be hollow. You could also try to simply try to forget that this happened, but I tried that, I don't think it's possible." He took another small pause, this was truly important, there was no room for messing this up...

"Or, you could try to accept it, try move on. The man who did this is dead, there's no revenge to be dished out, there shouldn't be any grudges to be held. That's not what your parents would have wanted." At that Naruto reacted, "Now, I'm not saying that you should forgive this man now - or ever - but you should at least try to move on."

Naruto stared into his glass of water as Kakashi finished talking, his mind wandering to the events which transpired yesterday.

As he got closer to the moment of his parents death more and more sadness started leaking out, and soon something very strange happened.

Slowly, small leaves begun leaving his body and hovering a bit over his body and after a while the wooden chair Naruto sat in began creaking, as is if something heavy was straining it.

In a quick burst the leaves all then flew away, and Naruto sat there with and just rested, he had gone through the painful memory without any clue what had happened outside of his mind.

Kakashi simply sat there shocked, he had heard about certain fruits which could give strange and amazing powers, but those were things out of legends he believed. Until now of course.

"Naruto, do you know what you just did..?" Naruto looked at him questioningly so Kakashi decided to elaborate a bit, "You made leaves come from your body and hover around you." Ok that might've been a bit to blunt as Naruto sat there, and then started _laughing_.

"You think I'd believe something like that Kaka-baka?! I'm not stupid" He continued to laugh, and eventually Kakashi joined him.

When they had finished Kakashi left the table and asked Naruto to stay there for a while as he went to get something.  
>A short while later he returned, with a large book in his hands.<p>

"Hm? What is that?" Naruto's curious nature quickly shone through.

"This, Naruto, is..." He left that hanging dramatically for a while, before continuing with a booming voice, " a book!"

Naruto sat there with a deadpan expression and with a annoyed voice asked again, "I _meant _to askwhat is that book _about_, Kakashi." he finished it with a irritated growl.

Kakashi didn't seem all that threatened though as he merely chuckled at how easy it was to get under Naruto's skin, he was still only 9 years old after all.

"Maa~, no need to get so angry Naruto-kun, you see this is quite an interesting book," Kakashi then flipped open a page in the book at random and then showed Naruto the page, "this is a book containing information on some of the known _Akuma no Mi _around the world, they are rare fruits that gives the one who ate them a vast variety of different powers, it could be that you can turn your entire body into diamond, or that you can spit huge fireballs from your mouth. Or it could be something not-so-cool, such as the ability to turn into a boat, fly or a sludge."

Naruto chuckled a bit in amusement, before looking at the picture in the page.  
>It was a yellow fruit, shaped like a banana with blue swirls going all around it, it read:<br>"Pika Pika no Mi, a fruit that gives the user control over light. It is a logia type fruit, and is one of the strongest Akuma no Mi in the world. It has a does have a natural enemy though, the Yami Yami no Mi (see page 43)."

"What does the 'logia fruit' tag mean? Are there different types of Akuma no Mi?" He asked Kakashi, who seemed to have some sort of knowledge about this.

"There are three types of Devil fruits: Paramecia, Logia and Zoan. Logia gives the user control over a certain element, like fire for example. It also gives the user the ability to turn into said element, so that the user can't be dealt physical harm by swords or fists."

"And what does the other two do? The logia one sound way too powerful to be real."

"Zoan gives you the ability to turn into the animal that the fruit has the essence of, like a bird, then you could either turn into a full bird or just get the wings so that you can fly." Kakashi seemed to think a bit about the next one, "Paramecia is actually the one I find to be the strangest, it alters your body. You could get rid of all your bones and make ceratin part of your body to be like jelly, you could gain inhuman strength or impossible speed. From what the book says about Paramecia, there seem to be no end as to how strange the ability might be."

Naruto sat there and soaked all this in, it seemed like it should be relevant for some reason.  
>Then it clicked.<p>

"Kakashi, you mentioned something about leaves... Right?"

"Well, you see there were some leaves going around your body, I have no idea why. I think you might have eaten one of those Akuma no Mi."

Naruto thought back to the strange pineapple-looking fruit, and then froze.  
>"<em>Could it be..?" <em>He thought, he wanted to know, he _had _to know. He looked at his hand, now back to his senses, he could actually think about this. His body had no _physical _changes, but he could definitely _feel _a difference. It was as if his entire being was made out of tranquility, he felt at one with the nature surrounding the village, he could _feel _the _presence_ of Kakashi, and some other people in the same apartment building. It was strange.

And then there was one more thing.

He sat down on the kitchen floor and took up a meditative position, as his father had taught him.  
>He felt around deep inside of him, searching for something, <em>anything.<em> And he did find something.

A mass of leaves suddenly exploded out from him, cutting into the floorboards and the chairs, practically everything in the room was shredded. Naruto opened his eyes in surprise and fear, surprise as in that he actually did something, and fear as in that he had hurt - or worse - Kakashi.

Luckily Kakashi had left the room a while ago, Naruto noted that he had been sitting there for quite some time, far longer than he thought.

With a sigh of relief he laid back down on the floor with a small smile on his face.

As he started drifting into sleep once again he thought back on the morning.

"_Heh, you made me laugh too, stupid Kakashi..."_ he then fell asleep, with the excitement of what would happen in his future influencing his dreams, so he slept well with dreams far more pleasant than the previous night's nightmare. Dreams of grandeur and most importantly, an era of _peace, _peace that _he _brought to the world.

That would be his dream now, to make people understand one another, no more pain, no need for madmen like those in the Akatsuki. No need for others to feel what he had gone through.

_He'd make sure of that._

* * *

><p>The next couple of days Naruto spent trying to understand his newfound ability, the leaves were not the only thing he could do, his instincts told him so and they were almost always right.<p>

"Do you remember anything else from when I did this leaf thing for the first time Kakashi?" As if to demonstrate what he meant he made a leaf leave his hand and hover around him, "just anything, some small detail?" Naruto knew that Kakashi was a very perceptive man, so he most likely would have noticed something if Naruto did it.

Kakashi adopted a thinking expression, his eyes narrowing slightly in concentration.

"Well, now that you mention it, there was small little thing I noticed, but I might just have mistaken it for something else... The chair you sat on creaked, as if under some pretty heavy strain, something that your body shouldn't be able to cause..." He looked at Naruto, he was a tall boy, only 9 years old and already at a good 5'2, it was as Kushina said "_Naruto will grow up to be a big boy, all thanks to his lovely mother's perfect diet!_"  
>Kushina was indeed a lovely woman, she was just a bit... eccentric.<p>

Naruto looked at his arms, just like he did that day, and now noticing something... It wasn't much, more like a small ticklish sensation. Naruto did the same with this feeling as he had with the leaves, he locked on the place where the feeling came from and then concentrated on it. Something pretty strange happened afterwards, not as strange as the leaves but close.

He felt stronger, a lot stronger.  
>But that wasn't all, he could feel something.<br>He felt even more connected, especially with the ground he was sitting on. He could feel its energy, it's strengths and its weaknesses. He felt that energy coming to him and once more he had that feeling of peace wash over him.

Kakashi had been lost in thought so when he actually snapped out of it and noticed that Naruto had a glowing aura around him he felt a bit light headed.

"Hey Kakashi," Naruto snapped an eye open, a his eye now glowing, they were still mostly blue but some golden yellow had crept in there.

He formulated a masterfully crafted plan, a plan far beyond any normal 9 year olds intellectual grasp; "Hit me", alright, it wasn't that brilliant perhaps.

That helped to get Kakashi out of whatever strange moment he was in, "Uh, you what? You want me to hit you?" Kakashi then furrowed a brow in slight confusion "You do know that I am an adult and will most likely end up hurting you..."

"Hn, trust me Kakashi."

Kakashi snorted in amusement before walking over to Naruto, he then proceeded to hit him in the face. Pretty damn hard too, Kakashi isn't all that fond of holding back, something that Minato never managed to really get out of him.  
>But when the hit actually connected he almost yelled out in pain, he didn't expect something like that to happen.<p>

It literally felt like hitting stone, he could feel the throbbing pain in his hand. Even though he hit really hard Naruto didn't move, he did not even bat an eye.

"Tch, what did you do now Naruto?"

In response Kakashi got nothing but a large grin from Naruto, one stretching from each side of his face.

"What did it feel like hitting?"

A glare was shot his way courtesy of Kakashi, "It felt like hitting a fucking stone, now tell me what you did!". Monks aren't used to pain, so Kakashi's normally calm and easy visage dropped and it revealed an irritated one instead.

"Ara ara~, Kakashi-kun, swearing in front of children? What kind of priest are you?" Naruto teased.

Kakashi's responded with a glare.

Naruto chuckled for a bit before deciding that he should stop annoying Kakashi, "I connected this weird feeling to the warmth radiating of the mountain stones, and before you tell me otherwise; yes there are mountains here, they're simply underground", he dropped the connection to the mountain stone and got up from the ground.

"Uh, how can you do that?", Naruto stared at Kakashi for a while, and during this time Kakashi's eyes started widening to proportions which Naruto had never seen them come to, "now wait a second Naruto... Do you really think that-?" Naruto interrupted him though, "That I've eaten one of these Akuma no Mi? Yes, yes I do. That would explain all of this. I _did _eat a strange looking fruit, I _did _gain strange powers and these _are _the tell-tale signs of a person having eaten a devil fruit isn't it?"

Kakashi stood there for a second, seemingly thinking it over in his head, "Hm, well there _is _one more thing we could test before knowing for sure that you've eaten a devil fruit."

"Oh really now? Well tell me already then..." Even though Naruto got some good genes from his father, he still had some of his mothers impatience.

A dark chuckle was his answer, soon followed by Kakashi's voice, "How good are you at swimming Naruto-kun?"

* * *

><p>Now Naruto wasn't stupid, he was instantly on his toes when Kakashi called him 'Naruto-kun', he only did so when he had something evil planned out. But even though Naruto knew this, he let it slip for the sake of learning more about if he actually had eaten one of these amazingly epic fruits.<p>

What he wasn't ready for was a small boat trip to go 'fishing', and something else that he wasn't quite ready for was Kakashi pushing him out of the small boat and into the water.

Now here came the real surprise; he couldn't swim.

He used to love swimming, he swam almost every day. So discovering that being pushed into the water made him as weak as a newborn child really came as a surprise.

Luckily Kakashi wasn't out to kill him and he quickly helped him aboard the boat again.

Kakashi gave one of his famous eye smiles and ruffled Naruto's hair "You're quite the hammer Naruto-kun, I thought that you already knew how to swim. I can proudly tell you that when I, no scratch that, when _anyone _was your age, they could already swim", Naruto shot a weak glare towards Kakashi, already feeling his body regaining its strength.

Eventually Naruto settled for a small sigh and looked towards Kakashi for information as to what the fuck just happened.

"Those with devil fruit abilities have some weaknesses, one of these is that they are rejected by the ocean, making them powerless in water. This is the biggest weakness of them all, no matter what devil fruit power you have, in water you can be defeated by just about anyone." at this Naruto's eyes widened, not being able to swim? "_I'm not quite sure as to what I think about that..."_, they both sat in a thoughtful silence for a while after that. Both thinking about what would and should happen in Naruto's future.

"I don't think that I want to stand here for the rest of my like Kakashi..." Naruto started, "I feel like... I feel like I should be doing something, _anything_, this power that I have should not sit idle in the hands of a monk. It should be used to do good, should it not?"

"If that's what you feel like doing, then that's what you're going to do." came the not so helpful answer from Kakashi, "but I'd quite like it if you at least stayed here until you were eighteen, you little devil."

A huff came from Naruto, followed shortly by some mumblings, "Calling me little eh? Ooh, I'll show him...", then some small leaves shot at Kakashi from Naruto's' palms, cutting off some of the older man's gravity defying hair. That made him shut up quite quickly, remembering the mess his kitchen was in when he came back in there to check up on Naruto.

Does the little brat think money grows on trees, eh?

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a bit short, but hey, it's a start.<strong>

**So yeah, I had to re-write this chapter (several times) as it was **_**absolute **_**shit (along with some _major_ line break problems).  
><strong>**Previously I had no spell check and I wrote everything on WordPad, hopefully it will come out a bit better this time.**

**Can anyone guess what I have in mind for Naruto's devil fruit? I have yet to show everything, there's still some pretty **_**major **_**secrets to uncover.**

**Some would be pretty obvious I suppose, but still...**

**Anyway, please leave suggestions for pairings, no harem though, not a chance I could ever pull off writing one of those (Not a big fan of harems, nor do I feel confident enough in my romantic-writing skills to make a harem work).**

**Good night~**


End file.
